


I'll Let Him Sleep Well

by beargrove



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: A very short very self indulgent thing of Jiho singing Jaehyo to sleep.





	I'll Let Him Sleep Well

Jaehyo tosses and turns, disturbing Jiho’s sleep for the fourth time that night. Jiho was too exhausted to be properly angry, only mustering enough energy to gently shove Jaehyo’s shoulder and groan, “What's wrong with you? You’ve been keeping me up all night, just go to sleep already.”

Jaehyo huffs and turns towards Jiho, reaching out to loosely curl a hand around his bicep. Jiho’s eyes are still closed but his eyebrows furrow in annoyance. “I can’t fall asleep,” He pouts in what he hopes is a cute way, and Jiho sighs and opens his eyes. They look at each other in silence for a moment before Jiho groans and scoots closer.

“Come on, turn over.” Jaehyo hums and lays on his back, smiling as Jiho lazily throws an arm over Jaehyo’s chest. Jiho presses his face against Jaehyo’s shoulder and yawns, nuzzling closer. Jaehyo lays still and listens to the way Jiho’s breathing slows as he falls back asleep and frowns at the lack of his own tiredness. It’s late, nearly 4AM, but all he can do is stare at the ceiling or the wall. He's comfortable now at least, with Jiho pressed up against him, warm and comforting. He tilts his head down to watch Jiho sleep, smiling at how peaceful he seems.

Jiho wakes up again only 15 minutes later, but this time it’s of no fault of Jaehyo’s. He cracks one eye open and looks up, meeting Jaehyo’s gaze and startling him, “Hey, go back to bed, I’m not even moving anymore.”

Jiho frowns and pushes himself up to lean on his elbows. “You really can't sleep, huh? Is there something wrong?”

Jaehyo shrugs, “It just happens sometimes. Should I go sleep on the couch? I don’t want to keep waking you up.”

Jiho shakes his head and lays back down, wrapping his arm around Jaehyo’s chest again. Jaehyo settles against his pillow and sighs. They have a schedule tomorrow, and while it isn’t a very busy one, it still means they have to be up in a few hours to get ready and go out.

After a moment of quiet, Jiho starts gently tracing circles on Jaehyo’s stomach. When Jaehyo doesn’t protest, Jiho begins to hum. At the encouraging sound of Jaehyo sighing contently, his humming turns to soft singing. “He’s a baby, once you get to know him, he’s a baby. He’ll get in big trouble if you leave him alone all day. Bad bad, you better not touch a single hair on his head. Let him sleep well yeah-” He’s interrupted by Jaehyo’s snorting. “What? Don’t like my solo song?”

Jaehyo threads his fingers through Jiho’s hair, “It’s a little cheesy of you, changing the pronouns to sing it to me, don’t you think?”

Jiho grins up at him, “I don’t know, maybe I wrote the song for you in the first place.”

Jaehyo looks down at him, eyebrow raised in disbelief, “Did you?”

Jiho shrugs, “Are you gonna let me sing you to sleep or are we gonna stay up the rest of the morning?”

Jaehyo rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine, please continue.” He strokes Jiho’s hair and Jiho picks up where he left off, singing softly until Jaehyo’s hand stops moving, laying to rest on his head. He looks up slowly and sees Jaehyo’s eyes have closed, so he finishes the song and gets more comfortable, curling his leg up over Jaehyo’s. Jiho falls asleep listening to Jaehyo’s slow breathing, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
